inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kikyō
Manga pictures Can this be uploaded? [[User:Novice7|'No'vice7']] (Talk) 13:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, manga pictures can be uploaded, but see the "Legal Tagging" section in our image policy to see how to properly license and use the rationale template. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 23:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 16:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) References Can we add anime episodes as sources? [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 13:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 23:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7]] (Talk) 16:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) File:Kikyo055.jpg Okay, there's something definitely wrong with this picture. First, her right hand is missing, the right hair bow (?) is missing etc. Was this edited? 良牙 (talk) 07:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :It was taken directly from the Artbook :"> 良牙 (talk) 14:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) annoying There's this one pic that annoys the heck out of me but keeps popping up. It's the one scene where she pins Inuyasha to the tree. Where it shows her bow, the string is on the outside of her arm when it's supposed to be on the inside. It just annoys me so much. Azaisya (talk) 03:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually there's a force that makes the string of Kikyo's bow changes its position when she releases her arrow. Traditional bows are like this. 05:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Cause of Death Was the wound Naraku inflicted deep, or was simply from blood loss? ( 16:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC)) The wound seemed very deep. Though we're not shown it directly, I would imagine it'd look similar to the wound that Naraku inflicted on her on mount Hakurei, as a sort of homage to her original death. Her shoulder was sliced very badly (a villager commented on it, stating that it was "a horrible wound") and would have likely killed her eventually, but blood loss seems plausable. Forcing herself, and using the last of her physical and spiritual power in the process, to return to the village and pin InuYasha to the tree likely caused her to bleed out at a faster rate, killing her. Siberian99 (talk) 07:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually blood loss would be impossible since she is just graveyard soil and bones. Naraku stated that at Mount Hakurei when he wounded her. He says "You don´t even bleed". Lanchus (talk) 14:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I was under the impression that he was talking about her original death, when she died a human. Siberian99 (talk) 17:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. If that's the case then yes, she must have died from blood loss because it is not shown any misma when she was wounded. Lanchus (talk) 18:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Kikyo I like kikyo she's cool but based on her stealing the souls of dead people and trying to kill kagome it's hard to tell if she's good or evil :She is good. She may have temporarily been a villain at the beginning of the series, but that was because she felt that InuYasha had betrayed her and because she was brought back to life after her unpleasant death with InuYasha alive and with another woman. But even then she was taking care of villagers and children, and trying to defeat Naraku in her own way. :After this part of the manga and anime she is undeniably a good character. She steals the souls of the dead because she has no choice, she needs them to fight against Naraku or else he'd be free to kill even more. -Siberian99 (talk) Weight Source Can someone cite the source from which Kikyō's weight was derived? It was changed recently to match Kagome's, which, if the old weight had a valid source, seems like it should probably be changed back. Plus, I don't think it necessarily follows that since Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyō, they have to weigh the exact same... Fri0702 (talk) 02:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC)